Lost Within the Pages of The Labyrinth
by livewithouthesunlight
Summary: Sarah has grown up but she has not forgotten. It all starts when Sarahs step mother throws away somthing very important to her. Jareth helps her along her journey... but nothing is for free. SJ love story... CHAPTER 3 UP! Please R & R.
1. Lonely as a Discarded Book

This is the first chapter of my story. They're will be a lot more Jareth in the next chapter but trust me you WILL enjoy it… I feel it in my bones. 

"Have a good day Erin." Sarah said as her first regular customer of they day exited the store. Sarah smiled as she left the counter and started placing the unorganized books onto the shelves. The rain pounded on the little storefronts roof as Sarah heard the door bell ring again, another customer had come inside. Sarah returned to her normal post and kepther nosesnuggled into a new novel.

The man shivered as he walked inside. "Mornin' Sarah." His heavy Scottish accent was so recognizable Sarah didn't even look up to greet him back.

"Morning Gabe."

"It's just as cold in here as it is out there!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his raincoat tightly around himself.

"I know, I know. The heaters not working."

"Again?"

Sarah nodded. "What are you looking for today?"

"Oh," Gabe said taking a book off the shelf to read the back. "Nothing in particular. You know I just come by to see your pretty face."

Sarah smiled at the kindly old man, of course he was only kidding.

"So any new men in your life?" he asked as he de-fogged his glasses.

Sarah half- chuckled and shook her head. "None since Dean"

Gabe cringed and walked down the Science Fiction isle.

Sarah went back to her reading, it was a slow day which was to be expected while working at a used book store, but she would rather have it that way.

"You know with your beautiful face and doe eyes, you'd think the men would be lining up around the block."

Sarah tended to ignore complements.

Gabe walked up to the register with a small, worn paper back in his hand. He fancied German Sci Fi books and nothing else.

Sarah rang him up as he continued to talk and she persisted to ignore. Gabe looked up at the bulletin board as Sarah gave him his bag.

"When are you ever going to take that blasted flier down?" he asked.

"Until I find what I'm looking for."

Gabe tipped his Sherlock Holmes hat at Sarah and said. "Hope you find what you're looking for then."

After Gabe had left Sarah looked at the pink flier that had been on the bulletin board for over 4 years. She sighed as she read it to herself.

"Rare book needed, one of a kind, leather maroon cover, gold lettering, "the labyrinth" large reward offered"

Sarah nearly wanted to cry every time she read the flier. Her most precious belonging had been lost to her ever since her family moved to New York a year after her journey. Well, it was not lost, but Stephanie (Sarah's stepmother) had forced Sarah to give it away. She said it was time to grow up and give up on her childish fantasies that would never come true.

Sarah grew up of course as all teenagers do, but she ached for the small print and cool leather against her hands. She had never picked up such an amazing book in all of her life. Once she had moved out of the house she decided to work in a used book store, just in case ithappened tofall into her lap one day.

The whole day dragged on slowly as the rain grew harder and the heater persisted in being difficult. But once 6' o clock had come Sarah locked up as quickly as possible, eager to go home.

Since it was a low paying job Sarah chose a little two bedroom apartment near her job. She shared it with her roommate Alice; they had been friends since High school. Alice was a bit wild with a nose piercing, jet black hair,and a few tattoos. Sarah went through that phase after her senior year, but she covered her tattoos well so no one noticed.

Sarah lit up a cigarette and tried to cup it from the rain. It was another bad habit she had picked up from High School, one she indulged in. As she walked up the flight of stairs up to her apartment she smelled something that was too familiar while she lived with Alice.

She unlocked the door and saw Alice sitting on they couches with a friend smoking pot.

"You guys." She said throwing her messenger bag down on thetable. "I said don't do that it here okay? You know how the neighbors are. "

"Dude sar- bear chill. "Said Alice "you wanna hit it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and went into her room. Alice knew she didn't smoke and Sarah was just a littlie too familiar of how Alice got when she was on any substance.

She put on some music and tried to block out her life which at themoment was going nowhere.

A little rat-tat was heard at her door as Alice walked in.

"I'm sorry." She said. "We just wanted a place to chill tonight; we though this place would be cool but…."

Sarah sighed as she felt guilt settle in. "No… its cool don't worry about. But if you're going to smoke again just go to the back alley. Ok?"

Alice nodded and gave Sarah a hug. "It's amazing how you're changed since High School." Alice started Sarah's music box. "So what'cha doin tonight?"

"Sleeping, eating, I'll problem write a little bit."

Alice smiled and played with Sarah long brown hair. "You wanna go clubbin with Alex and I?"

"Alex?" Sarah asked.

"New boyfriend."

"I see. Already?"

Alex nodded. "So you comin?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think I need a bit of shut eye anyway."

"Okay, it's your decision but don't come complaining to me about how you have no fun in this town."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled "Do I ever?"

"Good point. Nite sar- bear."

"Nite."

Sarah had a dream filled night as always. She dreamt of the Goblin King and that day she missed so much, days she knew she could never explain.

The next morning Alex was passed out on the couch as Sarah pulled on her black coat and blue jeans. The walk to work was always more peaceful then the walk from work . Today Sarah had only a half –shift. It seemed like any other day as she was walking,but something was different as she unlocked the store front.

They're was a package, addressed to Sarah Williams. Sarah dropped her keys on the counter and picked up the soft package. They're was no return address. As she carefully opened the package her heart began to race.

Whatever was inside she had no clue of; and it was tightly wrapped in bubble paper. As she began to tear through the last layer of clear paper she saw a maroon color, with gold lettering on the front. When she was the color she nearly raced to get the book out of it packaging. Her heartpounded as she held "the Labyrinth" within her grasp. He couldn't believe her eyes. Right there was her book. She opened to the first page which so vividly described what seemed like her own adventure. Her eyes began to water as she sat down at the register.

"I can finally take that flier down." She thought to herself looking at the bulletin board.

Sarah reached for the brittle piece of paper, but to her surprise it had vanished.

Sarah looked puzzled as she searched around for the pink paper. It rather scared Sarah that the night before the paper could be seen through the front window, but when she retuned it was gone yet the book was returned.

Just then she heard books falling from a self at the back of the store.Herheart gave a jolt and she jumped a bit.

"H—hello?" she called meekly. She hadn't seen anyone come into the store.

"Who's there?" she called again as she walked down towards the rear end of the store. She heard scattered footstep and she hesitated as she came to end of the isle of books.

"I'm warning you…" she said. " Show yourself if your a friend."

BAM! Another book fell from the shelf, followed by a rolling noise. Sarah grabbed a dictionary off the shelf and got ready to swing, but as she turned around the corner, no one was they're.

"Sarah you idiot." She said to herself. "The mice… it's always the mice."

Yet, the rolling sound persisted. Sarah looked down at her feet, and they're perfectly calm and still was a crystal ball.

She stepped away from it and looked around, completely aware of who had left the gift. It had been so long since she'd seen him,except in he dreams.

"Jareth…" she said under her breath. She had waited for this moment forever and now that it was here she was petrified. She felt warm breath on her neck breathing, slowly, calmly, sensual to her feelings. She turned around and screamed.

The old man screamed as well.

"Gabe!" she exclaimed, she all of a sudden felt dirty ad foolish.

"You gave me quite a fright darling. I was just wondering if you could ring me up."

Sarah caught her breath and quickly rang Gabe up.

He left in a hurry, a little frightened at Sarah's actions.

Once the store was clear she locked the doors. The store had only been open for an hour. She then turned the lights out, it wasn't pitch black for the morning light showed through the front windows.

"Jareth." She said walking towards the crystal ball. At first she was afraid to touch it but it put her into a spell or so it seems. She picked up the crystal and fondled it in her hands.

"Jareth." She said again, this time a bit louder. "Where are you?"

She knew he was they're locked inside with her.

"Jareth?" she called again going into the children's section.

"Miss me did you?"

Sarah's heart jumped as she heard his voice towards the front of the store.

"Are you here?" she called. "Where are you?" Her hands began to sweat and shake.

She shut her eyes and felt it again. That sweet feeling of his breath upon her neck except this time she was certain it wasn't Gabe. Her body froze as he said nothing. She hadn't the will to turn around. But she did. And they're he wasso close; the Goblin King. He was still much taller then she and he still had those piercing eyes she had longed for.

Neither one said anything. Sarah wanted to embraced him and tell him how much he had captivated her. Jareth want to kiss her softly and tell her the same. But both stood they're, Sarah was a bit awkward and Jareth was marvelous actor.

"Did you receive my present?" he asked in his oh so cocky voice.

Sarah nodded.

"Well, don't thank me." He said playing with another crystal ball.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Excellent question my dear. Wouldn't you like to know?" he breathed closely into her ear. Sarah pulled away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know you've longed to come back for quite some time now. I've been watching you." jareth said.

Sarah looked at him blankly.

"Your failed relationships with family friends and dare I say... lovers."

"I haven't had the best of luck, Iam aware of that much."

"Its not luck my dear." He put his hand up to her chin. and looked her in the eyes. "Is it?"

Sarah pulled away.

"Or perhaps your problem is you don't know how to have fun any more. Like your friend Alice."

Jareth lowered a crystal ball so Sarah could look in and see Alice once again smoking in the apartment and having a blast. But that wasn't fun for Sarah, it never was.

"Tsk, tsk." Said Jareth. "You've turned into such an adult Sarah. In many ways."

"Children grow up Jareth you should have learned this much by now."

"Say it." Jareth said.

"Say what?"

"Don't act dumb Sarah. You know why I've returned."

"If you think I'm going to return to the underground with you…."

"You are. All you have to do is ask."

Sarah hesitated; she knew that with every molecule of her body she longed to be with Jareth in the underground.

"Say it."

"I want to go back." She whispered meekly. "I want you to come and take me away..."

Jareth waved his cape and the world went black.

"right now."


	2. Ice Cold

It seems the journey back to the underground was overwhelming. Once Jareth and Sarah had entered the entrance.

Sarah lay on the ground and tried to remember the happenings of the hours before: the book had been returned and Jareth had come back. But why? She wondered as she lay almost lifeless. Why had he come back? Was it just her imagination? Had Alice given her some kind of psychodelic drug? Was she only dreaming?

Sarah was scared to open her eyes, she felt a cold chill upon her spine, and she then felt the ground… snow. Completely certain she was not in the underground she opened her eyes. There she was; the labyrinth but it was not the same one she had left all those years ago. Now Jareth's whole world was covered in ice and snow. Some of the bricks on the walls were rotting even more then before, and the greenery (the little that was planted) had all shriveled up and died from the frost.

Sarah stood outside the large labyrinth walls, gaping. She wondered what had happened to her friends. Had then been captured for helping her? Or perhaps even killed? Sarah shook her head at such a thought, if people were punished for they're wrong doings in the labyrinth everyone would be in jail.

She paced and tried to find the doors entering inside. With the walls cold and frozen she couldn't see the door as well as she could before. The sky was dark and gray,

thunder could be heard from a distance. Then she felt something, like cold metal. It was two door handles. She jerked on the handles again and again but the door barely shook as she used all he might. The hinges seemed to be frozen shut. The pond was frozen so there was no way she could poor water to melt the ice off the hinges.

"There must be a way inside." She thought.

After all the time she had spent in the Labyrinth before the only thought in her mind then was escaping; now her only thought was getting back inside. A rope hung from the top of the wall, Sarah tugged on it.

"Seems sturdy enough." She said as she began to climb up the rope. She now knew why her gym teacher made her climb the ropes. Sarah pulled herself up to the top of the wall and peered down. She hadn't noticed how incredibly high the walls actually were. Her knees started to give out. She breathed in, for a smoker in the winter this was not paradise. Sarah coughed and looked around at the wall for some resource to help her down… nothing. Just then she spotted two wood planks that were sued to hold the doors shut.

If I could only get one of those I could just walk across to the other wall. At the time her plan seemed flawless, that is until she set the unsteady board onto the other wall.

Sarah breathed out mist as she made her first step onto the wood, it shook from her weight. Sarah kept her arms out for balance.

"Piece of cake." She said. Just then the board cracked and down she went. Her body fell onto the hard ground with a loud thump.

"Shit!" she yelled as pain surged through her body.

"That's not very nice language for a little girl…" Jareth's voice echoed through the walls.

"Jareth!" she called. "Jareth! Where are you?"

The familiar snow owl flew down in front of her.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Jareth stood. "Don't you see why I've brought you back Sarah? This frozen wasteland was once my Labyrinth."

"I'm no dull, I can see that much." Sarah snapped back, her nicotine cravings were kicking in.

"You've done all of this yourself Sarah." Jareth said cupping her face with his gloved hands.

Sarah stared at him blankly.

"When you left those years ago with Toby the Labyrinth started to dwindle. First some of the creatures started to die off. Including your little worm friend."

Sarah was unaware Jareth even knew of her helpful blue worm.

"Then the plants and the hedge maze started to frost, then the storms came, and the illness. All because of a silly girl."

"That's not physically possible."

Jareth laughed and turned his back to her. "Defeat is a powerful thing."

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"To fix my little problem." Jareth replied with a grin.

Sarah was confused, she had obviously gotten the wrong impression.

"What? Did you think we would fall in love Sarah? Eh? Then spend the rest of our lives together?"

Sarah looked away.

"Aw. Tsk tsk. Now I thought you would have known me better."

"But didn't you…?" Sarah asked.

"What? Didn't I love you? Yes, I suppose so at one time or another… years ago."

"And after I fix the problem?"

"You can do what ever you please."

Sarah nodded. "Tell me then."

Jareth took her hand. "Listen closely; all you have to do is complete my Labyrinth one more time."

Sarah drew away. "Is that all?"

Jareth nodded. "Well of course we do have to change the ending of your little adventure. When I offer you my slavery and love forever you must accept."

Sarah look astonished. "Accept? And live here with you… forever? But never fall in love?"

"I suppose so. I'm not speaking of marriage my dear, if you don't complete my labyrinth you'll be sent to the oubliette and we can forget all about you."

"What about my friends and family back home?"

"They've already forgotten my dear. It's as if you had never existed." Jareth lowered a crystal ball Sarah glanced in and saw her family at Thanksgiving all laughing and carrying on as usual… they had obviously forgotten.

Sarah stared at Jareth with her cruel eyes. "I accept."

"Thirteen hours…." Jareth whispered and then vanished into the mist.

"Well now that I know my way around there's no problem." Sarah walked down the endless hallway feeling the walls for a clear spot where she could walk through. But there was nothing. The entrance to the maze of the labyrinth had been blocked off with ice. Sarah tried to stay clam but couldn't. She kicked the walls with her feet and tried to make it give way.

"Damnit!" she yelled reaching for her cigarettes.

She opened her pack and found nothing they're, only a lighter and a piece of wrapper.

She wanted to cry, she threw her pack down on the ground, her lighter slid across the ground until it landed right at her feet.

Sarah smiled as she grabbed her lighter and started to melt the ice that blocked her way. The blockade was only half an inch thick so it was simple enough to melt through. She kicked the rest of her ice out of her way. She laughed to herself as she turned right; she hadn't picked that way before so she figured it had to land hr closer to the labyrinth. The door led her to the hedge maze, where Hoggle and she had escaped from the cleaners.

Jareth was right the entire Hedge maze had been destroyed; in fact only little twigs lay where the great bushed once were. The wise man was still sitting on his post, frozen in his place. He looked as though he hadn't moved for ages. Sarah shook in her sneakers as she passed his lifeless body. Since the hedges had practically been erased they're was no maze in this portion of the labyrinth, so she sailed briskly through the hedges, over the junkyard pile, and up to the Goblin City entrance.

Upon the door lay a sign, it read "Ringer out of Order. Knock or die!"

So she did, she knocked twice. There as no answer, she knocked again, no answer.

"You dumb goblins…" Sarah knocked again.

This time the door opened, but no the one she had expected. A trap door had opened beneath her feet and was sending her whirling down through the tunnel of talking hands. Except something was different. The hands weren't holding onto her. They lay lifeless and cold against the wall. Sarah fell faster and faster as her clean clothes dragged against the rotting hands.

She grabbed onto a pair and tried to climb back up. But the hands were so rotted they broke off the walls and came tumbling down right with her. She drifted down deeper and deeper until she hit the ground with a splash.

The tunnel landed her in the sewage line.

"Oh, damnit! This is so disgusting.."

The sewage smell nearly knocked her out but instead she plugged her nose and looked around. She found that the tunnel led to a grate right next to the goblin castle. The walk through all the goblin waste was not a pleasant one, but she bared until she reached a ladder which led up to the street. She lifted the heavy bars out of the way and climbed her filthy body up the steps which led to the castle.

This time she didn't have to knock, the doors opened right in front of her. And there was Jareth waiting for her. He led out his hand for her and he helped her up.

"Just say it…" Jareth whispered. "I will be your slave…"

Sarah hesitated; she remembered everything she would be leaving behind. Her family, Toby whom she had gotten so close to in these past years, Alice and her so-so job.

"Okay." She barely spoke as her voice cracked. "I'll stay with you."

"Excellent." Jareth said as if it meant nothing to him. These goblins will lead you to your chambers. Dinner will be served in 2 hours, you may walk around the grounds and get more familiar with the castle. I will be in my room, do not disturb me."

Sarah nodded her head and that was that, she was to live in the Underground forever.

CHAPTER 3 COMING VERY SOOON! CHECK BACK IN A FEW DAYS!


	3. Broken Prisoners

Sarah followed the small goblins up flights and flights of stairways until she had reached her room. It was on the top floor in the tower. Sarah smiled at the goblins, though it was hard after losing her life back home. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she tracked the disgusting sewage all over her clean room.

Sarah tried to hold strong. "Well then, first things first. A bath."

A small bathroom was located in her room with running water (provided by small water falls), and a small toiletry. At least her room was private.

Sarah soaked in the bath for what seemed hours. Her clothes had been dirtied so she had no apparel to wear for dinner. As Sarah walked out of her bathroom she saw a beautiful white dress lying upon her bed.

A note lay upon the sleeve it read: Dinner in 1:01 hour(s). The note had its own little timer so Sarah had no excuse for being late. She slipped on the dress which fit her perfectly. It seemed from another time, which the Labyrinth almost was. Yards and yards of fabrics had clearly been used. Flower rained down on the print of her dress and they glimmer in the sunlight. Most of the day had gone by at that time and the sun was setting.

Sarah had never had time to observe the Labyrinth since she was always running. The frost seemed to have evaporated once she surrendered and the labyrinth was returned to its glory. The sunset just behind the hill she had started her journey off all those years ago.

Sarah's eyes began to burn with tears as she sat upon her bed. At last the effect of what she had done hit her like a pound of bricks. She pulled her faced to her knees and began to cry. Looking up she saw her balcony her curtains blew in the wind. She felt like Princess locked atop a tower waiting for her Prince Charming to save her. But her Prince Charming would not save her, H he Prince Charming had given up on her a long, long time ago.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. "I've given up my family and my life… and any chance at love."

"What did you think Sarah?" A familiar voice was heard from inside the room.

Sarah jumped up unaware of company. "Who's there?"

"Behind you." The voice called.

Sarah looked behind her and saw a plain ordinary mirror. But something was different. Instead of her current reflection the mirror had shown her old self, her 15 year old innocence.

"Didn't think you' see me again huh?"

She shook her head.

"What were you thinking. " The mirror asked.

Sara stared at her younger being. "I don't know…"

"You thought you and Jareth would fall in love and get married and have little goblin babies and live in your goblin castle."

Sarah nodded her head.

The mirror replied. "It seems like he used you didn't he?"

Sarah's eyes welled up again. "Yes, and now I'm all alone… here, I'll never find someone to love. I'm so stupid. And I could really use a cigarette right about now."

Sarah former self gazed at her adulthood. "You're not alone. What about Hoggle and Ludo? What of Sir Didymus?"

Sarah's eyes brightened. "No, I suppose I'm not alone. But it still feels that way. Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, just call on me."

Sarah's former self disappeared into the mirror and left her once again alone.

But she was right, Hoggle and the rest were sure to still be alive. Sarah pounced off her bed and ran down the stair cases, all the way down to the throne room. It was still filthy as ever with little goblins running about and making a mess. Jareth still sat on his throne relaxed as ever, he was smiling and gazing into his crystal ball.

"They're in the dungeon." He said no even glancing up at her.

Without question she ran down the stairs, for that's were dungeons usually are located, in the very pit of the castle. Sarah ran and ran the stairs seemed to go on forever. Finally though, she smelled it, the putrid dungeon.

She heard no voices, only the snoring of a goblin guard.

She crept down past the snoozing goblin and gazed into the first cell, it was full of bones. They're we so many cells they seemed to stretch as far as the eye could possibly see.

How will I ever find them here? Sarah questioned.

"Ludo!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the dark hall. "Sir Didymus! Hoggle!"

She yelled they're names louder each time.

"Hoggle!" she yelled again.

The she heard it, a faint whimper coming form a cell further down in the chambers.

"Hoggle!" she called again running towards the whimpering.

At last she saw it, the darkest cell of them all that imprisoned all of her friends.

At first the characters did not even recognize her.

"Release us at one you vile dirty scum sucking…." Sir Didymus barked,

"Sarah?" Ludo said.

The entire cell went silent.

"Yes Ludo, its me.. I'm here."

"Sarah!" they all yelled in unison.

A small stubby hand came through the bars.

"You – you came back?" Hoggle asked his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Hoggle I did. I couldn't have just left." Sarah thought about it, she did just leave them to rot in the dungeon. And never had she any intent of seeing them again, at least while she was in the outside world.

"Sarah, back?" Ludo asked.

Sarah's eyes filled up as she looked at her old friends.

"How long have you been here?"

Sir Didymus pointed at the tally marks on the walls.

"Too long." Sarah finished. "I'm getting you guys out of here."

Her friends' eyes brightened.

"I'm afraid the guard carries the keys close to him… you'll have to…"

Just then Sir Didymus went silent as a dark shadow crept upon Sarah's face.

"I had expected as much." Jareth said.

"Let them go." Sarah said standing up.

"I assume you enjoy your clothing." Jareth snickered with a grin.

"Yes I—stop trying to change the subject. Release them at once!"

"And why should I? They're traitors to the underground and dangerous."

Sarah looked at here friends faces and wondered how they could be considered criminals.

"Jareth I'm begging you. Let them go. Isn't torture and imprisonment enough?"

"They're scheduled for death in a few years, I've been promising my goblins."

Sarah scowled at the Goblin king. "You disgust me."

"Very well." Jareth said walking away.

"Wait!" Sarah called behind him. "Please..."

"I suppose your going to say its not fair?"

Sarah stood up. "I've helped you return your labyrinth to its greater from. Now help me, I've given my life for you."

"That was your decision now wasn't it?"

"Please…"

"I was never one for groveling but… as you wish."

The cell door swung open with a crash as Sarah's friends ran to her.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much." Sarah said embracing her friends.

She glanced at they're faces. They had obviously been beaten and tortured to great extent. They're eyes were rather glossy and nearly lifeless.

"I'm so sorry." She said to them. "Come on. You're all getting out of here."

Jareth had vanished by the time they were leaving, Sarah nearly hated him now.

"Were shall we go my lady?" Sir Didymus asked.

"You all can live... oh I don't know. But you must leave. I have a feeling we've disturbed enough here for today."

Sarah led her friends outside. They all squinted at the sunlight. Sarah wondered when the last time they had actually seen sunlight.

"Now you must go." Sarah said kissing Hoggle on his forehead.

"Aren't you comin with us?' he asked.

"No, I'm afraid I must stay. My place is here now."

They all looked at her puzzled.

"I'll explain it all later. Just promise you'll visit me tomorrow."

"We promise my lady." Sir Didymus said bowing. "And thank you for so gallantly saving us."

"NO problem." she said. "You must go,"

The trio shuffled off the steps and Sarah was left alone once again. She never thought that on her first day back she would be so lonely. A chilly wind blew by and Sarah hugged her arms around her and entered inside the castle again, for dinner was in 10 minutes and she knew not to be late.

CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOOOONNN! CHECK BACK OFTEN! PLEASE R & R!


	4. Decisions Made

Sarah slowly shuffled up the steps, down the hallways, and into the dining hall. A small goblin led her; she imagined this goblin was once a little girl maybe 7 or eight. Sarah had never actually received a tour of the goblin castle, but just as she had expected the dining room was as dim as all the others. Candles sticks that had run too low were hanging from the ceiling and a long table sat in the middle of the room. It was one of those tables she had seen in palaces, one of those tables you had to yell across the room for someone to pass the peas.

As expected Jareth hadn't shown up yet.

"Figures." Said Sarah surveying the room. "That man would be late to his own funeral."

Many vivid paintings hung all over the walls. It seemed to be Jareth's ancestors. The wall stretched on forever, various goblin Kings with they're goblin wives. Sarah stopped as she looked at the picture of Jareth.

There he was in all of his glory standing tall and proud, but then Sarah noticed something. Jareth wasn't alone in his painting. A very lovely woman was sitting on a chair below him. She had not a trace of a smile on her face and her eyes were icy and cold.

Sarah couldn't believe it, Jareth was married. In her own childish fantasies she thought they would be married if they ever met again. But it really was true; Jareth only needed her to return the labyrinth to its original state.

Sarah heard the doors open and Jareth glided in with the icy woman at his side. He noticed Sarah eyeing the picture and he smirked.

"You're late." Sarah said.

Jareth nodded as he walked by with his ice queen. Sarah felt her heart grow heavy and she felt the jealously sneak in past her rib gates. Jareth and his trophy wife sat together. They settled Sarah close enough to them so she could reach the food, but further away so she couldn't be in the conversation.

"Please, sit." Said Jareth motioning to her chair.

Sarah did as she was told, her mind felt blank and empty, orders were the only set of guidelines she had before madness.

After the three had settled down and the silver platters had been set out Jareth spoke up. "I do not believe you have met my wife… this is Egony."

Egony put her hand out, Sarah made not attempt to kiss it. The name suited her almost perfectly, she looked like agony.

"Pleased to meet you." Sarah said nodding.

Egony nodded her slender face and placed her ring covered finger atop he lap. She had very fair skin and gray hair, she was not old or frail, and she was one of the most beautiful women Sarah had ever seen. Her blue eyes pierced through steel and her black dress made her seem like a snow raven.

"Shall we eat?" she asked.

Jareth nodded and opened a silver platter; he then dished up his love's dinner and his own. He threw the ladle back into the pot making Sarah get her own food. It was a brown stew with some sort of meat in it.

Sarah took her first sip, it was actually quite delicious.

"Are you enjoying your meal my dear?" Jareth asked.

Both the women nodded they're heads.

"And how about you Sarah?" Jareth asked. "I supposed you've never tasted roast Ludwen before, hmm?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's actually quite delicious. Just what is Ludwen?"

Egony laughed and put her spoon down; "I believe we had one in the dungeon just this week. Did we not Jareth?"

"Yes, we did that is until the little girl set him free. You know Sarah that big brown furry friend of yours, it's from his race"

Sarah looked up at Jareth with fury and spit out her soup. The couple laughed at her.

She had practically been eating one of her best friends.

"No hungry anymore?" Egony asked.

"I believe I've had my fill thank you. Now if you'll excuse me…."

Sarah left the dining hall in a hurry; she could hear Egony and Jareth's laughter as she race outside into the garden. She bent over one of the bushes and let her supper land from her stomach onto the ground. Sarah collapsed on the ground. The labyrinth had been almost a happy memory for her, Jareth was her first love, and she thought things would be so perfect. But they were far from it, she was forced to eat her friend's relatives and undergo Egony's tortuous beauty.

"Fine," Sarah said. "If they won't accompany my needs I'll just ignore them."

Sarah tried to leave the castle, but all the roads in the goblin city led straight back to Jareth's domain.

Sarah could hear Egony's laughter bouncing in her head; she couldn't help but be jealous of her, with that perfect body and flawless face.

Sarah walked once again down the road of the Goblin City; this time she reached the gates that led outside towards the Labyrinth. Sarah wondered if she ventured to the gates of the labyrinth, she wondered if she would be free.

"Don't think such nonsense." Sarah heard a voice; she looked down and saw once again her young reflection, this time shown from a puddle. "You're trapped here."

"I know… I know… don't remind me please." Sarah replied.

"You didn't expect this much did you?"

Sarah shook her head.

"If you just let your young innocence come through every once in a while then you would of seen. There is no good in Jareth."

"I can't believe that." Sarah replied to the puddle.

"It's true. It's better if you just stay with Hoggle and the rest of them. If you want to find them they're living in your old room, beneath the junkyard. It would be better that way you know…"

Sarah cut off the puddle and smashed it. "I'll do as I please!" she yelled.

Of course as she please was to find her former room in the junk pile. Sarah trudged and trudged through layers of garbage calling her friends names. Until finally she head a little yelp coming from a larger pile of dump.

"Sarah?" Ludo called sticking one of his hands out.

"Yes it's me."

"Sarah my lady!" Didymus yelled as he ran through the door and clobbered her onto the ground. "You've come to stay have you?"

Sarah laughed, she felt a surge of happiness flow through her body, yes perhaps she would stay.

"Come in, come in. "Said Hoggle motioning to the three figures. "These aren't safe parts."

Sarah stepped into her old room, just how it was before the move. Her old book was sitting atop her dresser along with her old figurines and music box.

"I thought this place was destroyed." Sarah said laying down on her bed.

"Nonsense." said Hoggle, he had built a fire on her windowsill and it looked ahs though he was frying vegetables. "Anything can be put back together."

"What happened?" Sarah asked as he gazed at her Escher poster.

Sir Didymus sighed as Hoggle answered. "The three of us stayed down here for a year or so, that's of course how we visited you. Then one day we were found, not really sure how. Then were all charged for corruption or some muck like that. We were stuck in that dungeon every day until you saved us."

"It's amazing how you all stayed sane." said Sara hugging Lancelot.

"It wasn't easy my dear. " Said Didymus wrapping his small arms around her torso.

"I missed you all so much. Now I'm back forever."

"Forever?" all three friends asked at once.

"Yes, haven't you noticed the Labyrinth isn't all ice anymore? Well it was all my doing, I gave into Jareth."

The three gasped. "I never though you'd do that." Said Hoggle.

"I always thought it was so cold because of Jareth's wife, such and ice queen."

"I know, I met her today. She's terrible. I know she's changed him."

"Perhaps she hasn't changed him; maybe you've just finally seen what a monster he really is."

Sarah nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen to me. But I'm happy you all are here now"

Her friends smiled.

"Here my lady. "Said Didymus. "All your old clothes are here." Didymus opened Sarah's closet, her entire wardrobe from her sophomore year was hanging just as she had left it. The only things missing were her normal clothes, jeans and such. All she had on the hangers were her old costumes. She hadn't changed much body-wise since then.

"Thank you all." she said running her fingers up and down her old play clothes.

That night the quartette sang, drank cheap wine, and ate they're fill of fried foods. By the end of the night Didymus and Ludo had inhabited Sarah's bed. While the two trouble makers snore d away Hoggle and Sarah sat near the fire.

"I thought things would turn out so differently, you know? I mean I assumed that if I ever met Jareth again we'd fall deeply in love with each other." She took a sip of some spiced rum. "I always was, you know? In love with him that is."

"But don't you see how awful he really is?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah took another sip and cringed at the bitter taste. "I see how awful Egony has made him. But somehow I know he will return to the way he was before."

"Oh alright I su'pose he'll jus' go back to snatching children, eh?"

Sarah laughed. "At least before he had a heart."

"A small one."

"A small heart is better then none." She gazed into the fire and thought about the ballroom dance she shared with Jareth. "I have to go back. I have to find some good in him. It'll be like the grinch!"

"The who?" Hoggle gave her puzzled look.

Sarah shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's go to sleep. Nite Hoogle."

"Nite Sarah."

The next morning Sarah gathered up all of her costumes and left the junkyard before the others had even awoke. She knew Jareth would be up waiting for her, like a parent scolding her teenage daughter for being out to late.

The stars still shown in the sky as Sarah approached the castle doors. Jareth had left them opened. But he had left no candles lit for her to find her way to her room. Eventually after tripping over many a loose stepping stone, she found her way into her bed chambers. She knew Jareth would be sitting on a chair inside her room waiting for her. She decided to soften his heart as soon as she walked in the doors.

As she opened her doors she began to sing.

"As such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart"

Sarah could feel Jareth's eyes on her as she gracefully danced around the room. She acted as though he was not even there. She could feel his gaze piercing her heart, his gaze was softening.

"You're late." He said after she had finished.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't know I had a curfew."

She hummed the song under her breath.

"How are you…" Jareth started

"As the world falls down, Falling in love." Sarah interrupted Jareth's question.

"Sarah, why did…"

"Makes no sense at all."

"Sarah, you'll…."

"Makes no sense to fall." She whispered these words seductively.

"Sarah, listen to..."

"As the world falls down."

"SARAH!" Jareth was tired of being interrupted.

"Falling in love." She whispered. "Yes?"

"I just would like to know how your stay is."

"Oh. Marvelous." Sarah said sarcastically. She pulled off her white dress and slipped on her night gown. Jareth couldn't help but stare. "I love being locked in a tower."

"Well I can see you're more then comfortable. And I assume your going to bed. Good night."

Jareth began to walk out of the girl's room.

"Jareth?"

He turned around, but something was different he wasn't being sharp or unkind.

"Did you think of me?" Sarah asked.

Jareth nodded and shut the door.

"That was a surprise." Sarah's mirror spoke.

Sarah smiled and curled beneath her sheets.


End file.
